<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Survival by Blackcat413</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451242">On Survival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat413/pseuds/Blackcat413'>Blackcat413</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Poetry, Prytter, Spoilers, marcus cutter is his own warning, references to pryce &amp; carter's 1001 tips, set right before they leave before the finale, the cyborg king and queen of florida everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat413/pseuds/Blackcat413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Miranda make preparations to board the Sol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Cutter &amp; Miranda Pryce, Marcus Cutter/Miranda Pryce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Prytter and I wanted to pay tribute. Many thanks to @thimbleoflight for writing so much for these two and inspiring me to make some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Survival</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m taking her with me, of course-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn’t go into space without her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and she wouldn’t without me. She hates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it, actually: it makes her uneasy, although she would rip </span>
</p><p>
  <span>out her hair before admitting it. The product</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of all her hard work floating apart in depressurized space</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is not a thought she can handle, even though she could just collect my</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pieces if that were to happen. I don’t mind space travel;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if I die and she doesn’t, she can just fix me up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and if she dies and I don’t, we’re both dead anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steps on the Sol come down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Miranda boards it first. “There’s a certain... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>finality, to boarding a spaceship,” I remark to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say it casually. She is used to that by now. She rolls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her mechanical eyes at “finality” and replies, “Come on, Marcus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re going up there on an investigation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not everyone can just take off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but we can. There’s an order to these things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And we have little tolerance for disorder- she makes me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>double and triple check the charts before we go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even cyborg godhood is jeopardized by a mistake in the map</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that could send us careening into void. So I check the charts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember everything you have forgotten to know,” she says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and I hum. “I need to write that down somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke is in the fact that we’ve said those words before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bodies she built for us, smooth-skinned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>such a convincing facsimile of mortality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The names she fashioned for me while hers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>stayed the same over all these years:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miranda and Matthew, Miranda and William, Miranda and Marcus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The eternal, so long as she lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>